Life must be worth living
by WEATHERMASTER
Summary: Abandoned on the streets of new york for three years a teen survives in a world of hate and greed alone. Will that change when he saves a kids life or will darker secrets unfold. Warning my writing can sometimes be dark, but then so is life. May contain explicit material. I have not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Story Contains Material and Characters belonging to Hasbro**_

"_Get out of this house"_

"_But…"_

"_NOW! ... never show your face here again"_

"_I'm sorr…"_

**Bam...**_**Click**_

Chapter One: Who and where?

The only beauty in this world is the lights. As the Deep hues of orange and red set on the skyline the city bursts with a rainbow of lights and colors. At first glance it is a magnificent sight but now I can hardly ignore the picture's flaws. The smog blotting out the stars goes on for miles. The fires in cans seem less mesmerizing with people in rags that are around it for warmth. This metropolis is filled with shady characters, ungrateful bastards, and crazy cut-throats. The cruel are treated as gods and the only good souls left are cast out in shame.

I live alone in these dark alleys cast aside by my family. I must face my enemies alone; gangsters, crooks, pedophiles, and social service members who try to move me away from my only home. For three years I struggled to survive through hunger, weather, and combat. I am now sixteen. The city constantly changes like the labyrinths I heard in fairy tales. I can now expertly navigate through it and evade dangers more easily. I avoid combat, private transportation, police, but most importantly I avoid giving my real name. Since I do this I make no friends, alliances, and never stay in the same place to long.

You can call me the Street Rat and this is my home and living hell, New York City.

* * *

**This is the prologue for my new story.**

**Next Chapter will be out soon.**

**-WEATHERMASTER**


	2. Chapter 2

May contain material from Hasbro and its associates

"_I give you a place to live, eat, and sleep and you repay me with this"_

"_Dad it's just a…__**Smash…thump.**_

Chapter 2: The City

Nothing like a freezing night to help a guy really wish for a hot chocolate. I push off the blanket I used for warmth and hide it under the catwalk on top of the building. I stand on the ledge as a gust of wind blows by taking in the scene as the city awakens. I slide onto the fire escape and make my way down to the alley. As I jump to ground I see a guy about 18 start walking my way from the shadows cast by the early morning sun. As soon as he is within arm's reach I knock the knife from his hand and throw him against the building. I follow through with an upper cut to the jaw and he's out cold.

I walk up to him "you got no game compared to me bro" I say to myself out loud. I check his pockets and add his cash to my load. I had a large amount considering the only drugs I sell are pilfered from punks like these and sold to Sleeze. I put up my hood and walkout into the streets away from the safety of the shadows. I walk up to the hot dog cart and get me two dirty water dogs with ketchup. After a minute they're gone and I throw the wrappers in the garbage.

As I start walking again I happen to see some familiar faces. Too bad I don't have any friends anymore. The jokester gang was all patrolling their territory as well as keeping an eye on the cops in the area. Their top guys all wore hats with the joker from batman on them as well as a pocket filled with joker playing cards to lie next to their targets. It was some cruel joke they had started but it made keeping track of their movements easier. I made sure none of them saw me even though they never do when I knock them out from time to time to get away. I slipped into the park sitting down on a park bench and fishing the morning paper out of the garbage.

As I read, I rub the scar under my eye where he… where I was punched; I push the memory away. I look around but nothing in particular catches my eye and I check my watch. It says nine forty-five and I sigh out of boredom. I get up and make my way through the city to the diner I like. As I walk I see an old piece of paper on the ground. I pick it up to find a checklist on it listing: clothes, food, shelter, and search. Search? Ahh never mind it's just a stupid checklist. I crumple it up and toss it into the nearby garbage and continue on my way.

As I enter I see a little boy at the counter eating all alone. The first thing I noticed was his neon green eyes. I would call him a freak but my copper eyes were not exactly normal either. The owner walked over to him and said "kid, can I see the money you're using to back up this meal?" The way he looked down at his purple shirt and shifted awkwardly told me he was broke. 'Do a good turn daily Dan… fuck, he is not my kid… but you were in his position once… fine.' Before Joey could grab the kid I slipped in and said "he's on me Joe." Joe stared in disbelief and replied "whatever you say street, I'll get your usual." The kid looked up with a smile of relief and said "Thanks mister". "Geez dude I'm not that old, just call me street." "Street?" he looked at me curiously. "Short for street rat and that who and what I am. And your name is…?" I replied. "Spike" he said.

Now I hadn't watched the MLP in awhile but his name and appearance immediately was cross referenced within a second. Then I shrugged it off thinking it was impossible, at least not in this hell hole. I received my grub and ate quickly. He and I finished around the same time and he followed me out. "Look kid, you got a mom or something to get back too?" I asked. "Nope just some friend's I'm supposed to meet at the emperor's structure" he said in a matter of fact manner. It took me five minutes of thinking to figure out what he meant. "The Empire State Building?" I asked. He nodded saying "That sounds about right." So we started walking in that direction through the city.

* * *

**We can all see where this is going... or do we?**

**Find out soon. **

**-WEATHERMASTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: certain characters belong to Hasbro Franchise and allied companies or trademarks**

Chapter 3: The mysteries

As I walked with the kid to the empire state building I walked past that art center with those creepy statues again. There were three statues of angels out in front. I always felt like they were watching me so I never took my eyes of them until I left the area. Spike noticed this and looked at me with a puzzled expression but said nothing. We continued walking until we reached the empire state building and I looked around for kids around his age.

"Why are we stopping?" he said to me. "Wait, there up top on the building?" I asked a little uneasily. "They're supposed to be, Why?" he asked with a puzzled expression. "Well, tourists can't go up today, so unless they work in there …" I started but was cut off by spike. He said "They're up there." He sounded so sure that I didn't bother to question him. "Now how do I get us up there…?" I started when an idea came to my head.

I walked over to a donut stand and bought 15 donuts, which is all he had left, and put them in boxes for us to carry. "Alright spike, when I tell you to run do it," I said with a commanding voice. He nodded not questioning me for a second. We walked behind the stand to hide us from security. "Stick close to me and run."I said. We ran up to the building and we were stopped by security. "What are you doing?" one of the men asked. I breathed hard and talked in between breaths. "I got the donuts… for the meeting… my dad sent…me and my brother's friend… only got two minutes or I don't get any money…" I said with a fake twist of pain on my face. Luckily they bought it and I got to the elevator and pressed the button for the top.

As we rode up I reached in and grabbed a donut to eat. Spike followed suit and eat one as well. As I watched the doors open I was greeted by a surprising sight. There were six girls who looked about the age of 18 or 19 standing and looking out at the view. They were all dressed in bright neon colors that went with their hair. The one who seemed obsessed with the color purple turned around. She instantly smiled at the sight of the boy next to me. She screamed "Spike!" and ran over to hug him. This knocked the box of donuts from his hand. The pink one dived for them screaming "Donuts!" They all then proceeded to crush spike with affection and rapid questions. I slipped around the scene and went to enjoy the view.

I gazed out at the city seeing its wonder but all I felt was its true nature all around me. I turned around moments later to see the commotion had died down. I waited in the shadows until the rainbow colored girl spotted me. She then pounced right in front of me while grabbing two fists full of my jacket. "Who are you?" she said suspiciously. This was answered with her arm twisted behind her back and her thrown against the fence lining the top of the building. "It's very rude to push yourself in my personal space" I said with a cocky tone. She recovered quickly and tried to punch me in the face. I grabbed her fist and squeezed her knuckles together very harshly. She fell to the ground clearly in pain. The girl with a Stetson rushed over but soon saw the tip of my knife _Sacrilege_ and stopped dead in her tracks. I looked to the rainbow girl and asked "Are you going to play nice now?" in a mocking tone. She angrily nodded and I let go of her arm as well hiding my knife back in its pocket.

"So darling, you are?" said the girl with the white dress and purple hair. I stepped over the girl still on the ground and shook her hand. "My name is street and yours?" I replied. "Rarity, it is a pleasure to meet you" she says with a smile. I immediately frowned when I thought back to…no, too many harsh memories. "That's a highly unusual name" I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the purple girl take on a state of panic. The rainbow one stepped out with a confident smile on the other hand. "Bet you can't guess my name," she said smugly. Obviously there was a secret but I decided to play their game.

I thought for a second, "Rosa?" I guessed. She dropped her jaw saying "How did you guess?" I smiled and said "I just picked the most beautiful name I could think of to match your own beauty." She looked taken back and blushed. I then screamed "ha score, you blushed." She then punched me in the arm with strength that rivals my own. I shrugged it off and stared out at the view of the city. I then turned around and asked "What are you doing up here anyway?" The pink one sprang out of nowhere saying "We are on a mission to find a little boy, have you seen one?" I replied "That describes every boy in the city," She started to frown and walked back next to the purple girl. The purple girl looked at her watch and said "Well we better get going, we still need to get something to eat and find a place to stay" "I could help you find the right places to eat, just tell me your budget" I said hoping to make up for almost making the pink girl cry. She pulled out fifty bucks and I gave her a stare. "What's wrong?" she said. I replied "that's not enough money to even house and feed two of you"

They all looked heartbroken and my heart told me I should help. My brain told me my head to shut it before it was ripped a new one. Surprisingly my heart won for the first time this year. "I guess I can help you out just this once." The pink one freak'n teleported or something behind me and caught me in a bone crushing hug. I flipped her over my body onto the pavement hard saying "No touching me or you I might change my mind!" "Yes sir!" she replied getting up not even phased by the pain. I called the elevator and we all got inside. Then I realized the biggest mistake to my good deed. "I'm so going to look gay walking with all these girls" I sighed as the elevator started to descend. Technically I am bisexual but I still didn't want to be that gay guy every tourist takes pictures of on the street.


End file.
